


A New Hope.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, i am honestly sorry, seriously there is some serious shit i don't even know how to tag it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For you, John Egbert, most hope has been completely lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's dark in here. Really, really dark in here. Even if you had your glasses, you'd probably would still be at a lost for most of your surroundings. All you can do is hopelessly grab around, groping objects and trying to make a connection in your brain to what they might be. You have a basic map drawn out in your head of this basement, and you can't help but be curious as to if you're right about some of the stuff.

If you take three steps to your left, and then two steps forward, there will be an old, broken computer chair. From that point, if you take five steps forward, then three to your right, there's a wooden table that's quick to give out splinters. Possibly a ping pong table? You just can't tell. But, it doesn't really matter Anyways. If you go to the end of that table, and only take two steps forward, you'll bump into a book shelf. You're absolutely sure it's a book shelf, because it is full of books that you can feel. Plus, you caught a glimpse of it the first time you had ever came down here.

That day seemed so long ago. How long have you been here? Months, years? Your tired brain couldn't remember. But that day, you do remember how rough he treated you. Practically pushed you down the stairs. Did he call you all of those name, or was that just a dream? Possibly. Ugh, why can't you remember! You let out a frustrated cry, but it comes out as a mere whispered whine. Your throat is still sore from before activities.

When will he want more? Force you down, tie you to the bed, use you again? You don't want to think about it, but there's nothing else to think about. This has become your life. The thought of escape was ridiculous, ever seeing your friends and family again a simple childish dream. You'd just have to accept it. You have and never had had any purpose in this world, you were just some toy that people liked to play with. That's all you were. Some sex toy that old men found attractive, so they'd hit you and do things to you even if you were crying, just ordering you to shut the fuck up already.

At first, you honestly thought you'd get away. That when those strange, scary men had first kidnapped you, you were going to knock them out or something and simply escape, running to the police and getting them arrested. It had all seemed so unreal. When you were tied up, blindfolded and thrown into the trunk of a car. No way this can be happening, you thought. But it was, it was happening. It's still happening.

You freeze, your thoughts completely stopping, as you hear the somewhat familiar sound of the door unlocking and creaking open. A bit of light came down from the stairs, but not enabling you to see very much. Your body starts shaking, because you're sure of what's coming. He's ready for another round.

But when the man comes down, you're shocked that he's pulling you up towards the stairs. What was he planning to do? Was he taking you to his bedroom instead? Instantly, the worst possibilities came to mind. Maybe he was going to punish you for acting up, or maybe even kill you. But would that really be so bad? It'd just be relief from the nightmare you life had turned into.

You remain quiet as he pulls you down the hallway, blinking and trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. You're very tempted to look around, but you're too scared, so instead your eyes keep trained on the ground. Soon enough, he does in fact pull you into his bedroom. But instead of throwing you onto the bed, he hands you an outfit.

“Put it on.” His voice is assertive, and raspy, hinting at a possible accent of some sort. You quickly nod your head, taking the clothes and pulling them onto your body carefully, trying to avoid any cuts or bruises. It felt nice, not being completely nude for once, not so exposed. Even if the clothes were torn, and much too big for you.

Once you have the clothes on, you look to your owner. He briefly nods his head, beginning to speak again,

“You're going to have a new owner. Made some good money off of your stupid ass. You're going to obey him, and fucking listen to him. No acting up. I don't want anyone coming back here looking for a refund. Is that clear?” His eyes stare at you, and you look away, nodding your head and whispering a 'yes sir'.

“Alright, good. He's already out back, I'm going to bring you to him. You're going to shut the fuck up, and if you even try to take a step in the wrong direction, I will not hesitate to snap your neck.” He grabs your wrist, pulling you to the hallway again. All you can do is let out a soft whimper, trailing behind the older man.

He pushes the backdoor of the house open, leading you outside. You instantly squeeze your eyes shut, blinded by the bright light of the sun. Even so, the warmth felt incredibly nice, and the light breeze brought back a lot of happy memories for you. What if this was a change for the good? What if this owner was going to be kinder, actually feed and take care of you? This was the first time in a long time you had ever had anything remotely close to hope.

The walk was rather short, and you were soon facing a large pick up truck, which you could only assume was owned by the man who was soon to be your new owner. The grip on your wrist was released, and you were pushed towards the door of the truck.

“Get in.”

You listen to him, grabbing the handle and pulling it open, climbing into the backseat of the truck. The door behind you is shut for you, and you look out the window to see your previous owner walking back to his house. So this was really it. You'd, hopefully, never see that man again.

You move your attention from the window to the front seat of the car. The man is tall enough for you to see the back of his head, his blonde hair sticking out of a gray cap. You wonder how much gel he uses to make it so perfect like that. The radio is on, turned down quite low, but you can still manage to make out the light hum of bad rap song. Suddenly you get a very intense case of Deja Vu. Why was this all so familiar?

The man turns around to look at you. And you let out a small gasp. That face, you know it. The light blonde stubble, the tanned skin. Those silly anime shades.

Who you were looking at, was the brother of your old best friend, Bro Strider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short i'm sorry and the next one is really short too,,, but i promise after that they'll be longer i sort of just need to get this out of the way

A million thoughts rush through your mind all at once, for the possibilities for why he'd be here could be endless. Maybe this was a dream. Or maybe he wasn't even really Dave's Bro, just someone who looks very much like him. What if he had a long lost twin? Yeah, that made sense. Or was he really just buying you? Or better yet...saving you? Your thoughts are interrupted, and you're almost surprised to hear his voice.

“It's about time I found you.” His voice is deep with a hint of Texan accent, his words a mere mumble as he settles back into his seat, training his eyes ahead of him as he starts up the truck.

“..What do you mean?” Your voice is weak and quiet, and you sound pathetic, but your confusion made you ask.  
“We've been looking for you this whole god damn time, kid. What do you think I mean? I should have known you were here.” Bro trails off, shaking his head a bit as he pulls out onto the actual road. To seemingly avert the topic, he glances back at you for a moment.

“Want some McDonalds?” It's a simple question, but you're not sure how to answer.

“Um...Sure?” The more you think about it, the more you like the offer. You hadn't eaten actual food in such a long time, and the luxury of fast food sounded like heaven on Earth. And at first you hesitate to speak again.

“That sounds really good right now. I haven't eaten in awhile. I wonder how the menu has changed? I mean, it's just McDonalds, so probably not by much. But still. A lot of things must have changed since I was taken. Like the latest TV shows, and music hits, and viral videos. I'm gonna have a lot to catch up on, huh? But, I think it'll be sorta fun at least. I can't wait to see all my friends again. Dave, and Rose, and Jade...and my dad! Oh, I miss him so much...”

You ramble on and on, telling Bro thoughts you've been thinking for almost two years. And he just listens. All of this stuff, you really needed to get out of your system, and it felt so good, and there was a grin on your face. The last time you smiled was months ago. Your chest felt all warm, like your heart was just...Full of happiness. Because you were free, and you were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha it took like a month just for that


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More McDonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the shortness is killing me

Sipping on your shake, you look down and admire your outfit. Bro had brought you actual clothes, and you had changed in McDonalds bathroom. Not the ideal changing room, but still it was very kind of him to even bring you appropriate clothing. But he didn't consider how the shorts would show of your bruised legs.

“Are you sure that's all you want, kid?” Bro questioned, looking to the table and at what you had ordered. A strawberry shake, a small fry and a four piece of chicken nuggets. Just from drinking the shake you were already about full.

“I wouldn't be able to handle much more...thank you.” You smile at him, and it's about the millionth time you've thanked him. Because you truly are that thankful.

He himself ordered a Big Mac, and was currently digging into it. It appeared that he came here often, and you weren't surprised. You remember Dave always talking about how all he ate was pizza and fast food. How they both aren't completely fat, the world may never know.

As you finish up your meal, you let out a yawn. Only now do you realize just how tired you are, having not gotten a good night of sleep in days, no, weeks. But you force yourself awake, because you still have a lot of questions you want to ask Bro.

“So....where exactly are we going, well, after this?” You ask.

“We're heading back down to Texas, and you're gonna stay with me for awhile. It'll be a long drive, but Dave set this whole welcome back party up, and everyone is going to be there, so we gotta do it.” Bro wipes his lips with a napkin, taking a sip of his large Coke before continuing.

“Basically, anyone who has ever seen you in there life time was invited. But then we'll make everyone leave, and you can have some time to catch up with your friends and stuff. I'll just stay in my room or somethin'.” He began gathering the trash of both of your meals, putting it on the plastic tray.

“Why would you do that? I want to catch up with you too dude. You basically saved me life!” You grinned at him, and you even got a small smile out of him.

“Alright, I'll stay.” He shrugs like it's no big deal, but you can tell it actually made him happy. And that makes you happy.

“You ready to go?” Bro asks, and you nod, standing up and stretching out your arms. If it'd be a long car ride, you mind as well get some sleep before the big amazing party you had to attend.

Throwing the trash away and exiting the McDonalds, you walk towards the truck with Bro. You didn't notice when your hands slipped together, fingers tangling. Pulling the back door open, you climb in, plopping down into the seats as Bro started the car once again. And by the time he was on the road, you had already slipped into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> instead of finishing requests i decided to start a whole new fic!! which i will hopefully stick to and complete instead of abandoning
> 
> hope you enjoy some sadstuck feels and a bad plot


End file.
